


Dreams

by Rene019



Category: Marvel Avengers
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Original character can see in minds and read dreams.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene019/pseuds/Rene019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original character has similar powers to scarlet witch, just purple and lighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

I can't drift off to sleep. The horrible images of my teammates nightmares flash through my head. Finally I can't handle it anymore. I roll out of bed and make my way to the roof, the most central location I can. I look at the stars to clear my mind before I begin. Closing my eyes, I concentrate on the closest dream. 

It's Natasha. She's in the Red Room, and she failed a test. They are beating her, they are killing her. Gathering my strength my power starts to manifest around me in a lavender mist. I send a new image to her. Dancing on a great stage for the Russian ballet. I move on, satisfied with my creation, and find Steve. 

He's standing in a graveyard, and in front of him lie headstones with his friends names, all dead while he was under the ice. Rushing to think of a different place for him, I create a dance floor. All his friends alive and well, and Peggy, with an outstretched hand, waiting for her dance. That should do it. Taking a moment to catch my breath before starting again, I find another team mate.

Clint lost his children, the house's location had been compromised. To make an example they killed his wife before taking the children while he sat helpless in the tower. Now, they lay on a beach, the baby between Clint and his wife while Natasha splashed water playfully onto the children.

There was only one other sleeping team member in the house. Wanda. But as I went to look into her dream, I was meet with another mind. Vision. I'd forgotten he was here, he never sleeps so he has no dreams to enter my head. He is with Wanda, personally guarding her from whatever nightmares normally plague her evenings. I smiled and creeped back out of their entangled minds, leaving a silent promise to Vision not to tell the rest of the team


End file.
